


Christmas Dinner

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, now available in spanish!, the link is in the notes at the beginning, this was inspired by me getting excited about the cursed child and conversing with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius go to their respective homes for the holiday. Neither of them anticipate the dinner conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't read the Cursed Child yet (is it out yet? It's probably out. I don't know anything except that it comes out for my Kindle on the 31st) but I was looking for a Sirius/Remus fic the other day and somehow stumbled upon an Albus/Scorpius one, and now I ship it.
> 
> I was talking (read: gushing) to one of my friends about this, and she is responsible for the line that starts "Albus Severus," and the first line Ginny speaks after that.
> 
> Read it in Spanish over on Wattpad! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/314709859-cena-de-navidad-scorbus-yaoi-gay-cena-de-navidad 
> 
> Huge thanks to Jen for translating it!!!

Molly Weasley absolutely insisted that each and every one of her children bring their families to Christmas dinner. She would not accept any excuse, and any Weasley that didn't show (even if their last name was officially Potter) would face her wrath. Suffice it to say, no one dared to skip Christmas dinner.

The table was elongated to fit the entire clan, a feat which required rooms to be magically remodeled during Christmas day. Half the family spent the afternoon “setting the table” as they called it, although it was a lot more than that, and the other half was in the kitchen with Molly (or Mum, as her children called her, or Gram, as her grandchildren called her) cooking up a feast fit for a king’s court.

Albus always got stuck cooking and would at least until he was seventeen. “Setting the table” required magic, which he obviously couldn't use outside of Hogwarts. He didn't mind cooking much - his mum often told him that he was good at it. Although mums sometimes believed their kids were better than they actually were.

James, although still attending Hogwarts, had already turned seventeen, therefore he could help reconfigure the rooms of the Burrow for the first time this Christmas. It annoyed Albus, not because his brother was older, but because he always bragged about it.

Eventually, though, the table was set and the food was cooked and on the table, and all twenty-five members of the Weasley extended family (plus one Teddy Lupin, who was basically family already) were in their places. Albus loved Christmas dinner - Gram always did a great job creating her feasts. He piled ham and stuffing and potatoes on his plate and poured gravy all over it. 

There was no shortage of conversation at the dinner table; in fact, there were at least five different conversations going on, if not more. Albus didn't want to be any part of them. He was surrounded by his cousins, who all just liked to tease and poke at him, with the exception of Rose. 

Just because Albus would rather eat than chat didn't mean he was going to get his wish. Dominique, who was around James’ age, tried multiple times to pull him into the conversation. “Albus,” she said from directly across from him, “how have you been?”

“Good.”

“How is fifth year? Ready for your OWLs?”

“Good. Yeah, I'm getting there.” The last thing Albus wanted to talk about were the OWLs. He'd been stressing about them since the beginning of the school year, and as much as Scorpius and Rose and all his other friends tried to remind him that he would do just fine and that they were still months away, Albus couldn't help but get nervous whenever they were brought up.

Dominique seemed to pick up on the fact that he didn't want to talk about that, so she switched gears. “Well, do you have anyone special in your life?”

Albus noticed that as soon as she asked that question, James and Fred stopped talking to each other and turned on Albus with devious glints in their eyes.

The truth was, yes, there was someone he was dating, and that person was indeed very special, but that wasn't really the kind of thing he could shout across the table at Christmas dinner even if he wanted to.

“Who is it?” Fred asked. Albus resolved to work on his poker face sometime in the very near future. As for now, his face turned bright red.

“Leave Albus alone,” Rose commanded, but that only made things worse.

“You told Rose who you're dating but not me, your favorite brother?” shouted James, and the entire table paused in their conversations to look at the disruption. 

“Is there a problem?” asked their mother icily, before Gram could get onto them. 

“Mum, Albus is dating someone, and he only told Rose who it is,” James shook his head, “can you believe it?”

“Yes,” Mum said tartly,” because I, too, would not want my business to be shouted across the table at Christmas dinner, and it seems like that would be what you would do if you knew.”

She looked down the table at Albus. “Now, sweetie, if you don't want to tell us who you're dating, we'll all understand, but if you want to tell us-” 

“Ginny,” interjected their father, “you just told them that you wouldn't want your business shared at Christmas dinner.”

“I meant it, Harry, but I also want to know who he's seeing.”

“I can hear you,” Albus said, and at least three of his uncles laughed. 

Gram interrupted that laughter. “Albus, dear, why don't you just satisfy everyone's curiosity, tell us who you're seeing, and then we can all go back to dinner.”

“Molly,” admonished Gramps.

“I want to know, Arthur!”

“I think that means you have to tell us,” Lily said from a few seats down. “Tell us, tell us, tell us!” Albus’ sister started a chant that many of their cousins picked up, and while a few of his aunts and uncles tried to defend his right to privacy - most notably Aunt Hermione - the majority of the people at the table just wanted an answer. 

“Okay, fine!” Albus shouted over the roar of the family. “I'll tell you.” The chanting stopped and everyone went quiet.

“It’s… I'm seeing Scorpius Malfoy.”

It was totally chaos. Everyone started talking at once. 

“Malfoy!”

“Of all the people to fuck.”

“Harry, you've got to disown your son.”

“Ron, don't be homophobic!”

“I'm not homophobic; I'm Malfoyphobic!”

“Did anyone else not realize he was gay?”

“I wonder how long they're been together.”

“Don't they share a dorm?”

“That’s enough!” roared Gram, and the table was once again silent. “Albus, I'm sorry we put you on the spot like that, but I want you to know that it's perfectly alright for you to see the Malfoy boy.” She glared in Uncle Ron’s direction.

“Er, thanks, Gram,” Albus said awkwardly.

“How long have you been dating him?” asked Lily.

“Couple years,” Albus mumbled, and the chatter started to increase in volume again. 

“Well,” said Gram over the noise, “feel free to bring him to dinner next year, if you're still together.”

“Mum, you can't just invite Malfoys to dinner,” protested Uncle George.

“I can and I have,” Gram insisted, and that was the end of that particular discussion, but, unfortunately, not the end of the discussion about Albus’ love life.

“Albus Severus,” James said, actually standing up on his chair like he was seven and not seventeen, “I don't care that you like dick. Suck all the dick you want. But by God, why would you choose Malfoy dick?"

Albus stood up instantly, slamming his palms on the table. “Scorpius has a very nice dick, I'll have you know!”

There was an equal amount of shocked gasping and childish laughter. “Boys!” shouted Mum, “Stop saying dick at the table!”

“But you're not going to tell him to stop sucking Malfoy dick?” demanded James.

“I don't care whose dick Albus sucks!” Mum snapped back. “As long as he's being safe,” she added in a small voice.

Gram nodded. “Well said, Ginevra. Now, everyone, eat your dinner.”

***

The table at Malfoy Manor was almost as long as the one at the Burrow, but there were only a fifth of the people attending that Christmas dinner. 

Scorpius was the only child there. His father had no siblings, and they wouldn't visit his mother's family until tomorrow. He was stuck with his paternal grandparents and his parents. 

Malfoy Manor was darkly decorated and always a bit chilly. Scorpius sometimes wished Grandmother made sweaters for him like Albus’ grandmother did for him. It would keep him warm at the dinner table, at least.

Scorpius ate quietly, only speaking when spoken to. His grandfather preferred it that way. 

“Scorpius, how is Hogwarts?” Grandmother asked when there was a lull in the adults’ conversation. 

“It's nice.”

Grandfather made a noise of disapproval. “It's gone to the dogs since I went there.”

“Father…” Scorpius’ dad interjected. 

“I don't know why you, of all people, would defend that place. They don't recognize you as a graduated student.”

“Yes, they do, Father. Hermione Granger-”

“I don't want to hear about the mud-” Grandmother gave him a hard look, “-the Muggleborn.”

“Scorpius,” his mum said calmly. “What else is going on in your life?” She was good at redirecting the conversation. Scorpius was grateful for that.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” added Grandmother.

“She better be a pureblood,” Grandfather grumbled.

“He is a half-blood,” Scorpius said without thinking, and then his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he's said.

Father dropped his fork. Scorpius was vaguely aware that they were all staring at him.

“I should have known. This is what happens when you don't raise children with traditional values, Draco-”

“Father, shut up,” Scorpius’ father snapped, and his shocked grandfather did just that. “Scorpius, just who is this… boy you're seeing?”

“His… his name is Albus…”

“Albus Potter?” whispered Grandmother. 

“You're dating a Potter?” Mum asked. She and Grandmother both were looking at their husbands like they were worried them men were about to go off. 

But Father surprised everyone. “So how long have you been seeing the Potter boy - Albus?” He even picked up his fork and continued eating, like they were having a casual conversation about the weather. 

“Since, um, the middle of third year.”

Father nodded, like he expected that answer. “You should have him over for dinner sometime, then. He's obviously important, if you've stuck with him so long.”

“Yes, he is… thank you, Father.” Scorpius was in total shock. This was not how he expected this conversation to go.

Apparently Grandfather was surprised as well. “Draco,” he said, looking horrified, “you can't possibly be okay with this!”

“I will not do to my son what you did to me, dammit Father! If he wants to love the Potter boy, then he can damn well love the Potter boy.” 

“Well said, Draco,” chirped Grandmother, “now, if we could all get back to dinner…”


End file.
